Eternal Snow
by niccachan
Summary: The story is about this girl named Nicca, who becomes best friends with Bella and falls in love with a vampire not naming who have fun :
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Snow

By: Sara Burke

(disclaimers: I do not own twilight at all! that belongs to stephenie meyer)

Chapter one: First encounter

It was just another boring day in Forks, Washington, nothing new. Got up, got dressed, and got to school, except there was something different about today, something was getting everyone riled up. And I had no idea what it was. Not that I really cared, I prefered to not get in anybody's business, cause really it wasn't my business. "yeah did you see that new girl?" I overheard someone say. Ah, so that's it, there's someone new in our school, like I said, Forks is a very boring place, this was nothing new.

"Nicca, did you hear about that new girl?" Asked this girl, who convienced herself that she was my friend, her name is Jessica Stanley, She loves to talk about other people, that was really none of her business. But she always had something new to say, so I kept her around. "No, not really" I responded, cooly. "Oh well, I don't see why everybody is getting so riled up, she's nothing special, very plain looking" Jessica said. Of course, Jessica didn't like any competition, and I'm guessing that this new girl was already very popular with the foolish males in this school.

"Look there she is now" said Jessica, pointing out the new girl to me, Like Jessica said, nothing really all that special, she had brown hair, brown eyes, and she looked so frail, like if I were to poke her she might break, she was also extremly pale, not as pale as the Cullen family, but pale nonetheless. I looked around, and not to my surprise everyone was looking. She was new, something people could talk about. For a split second I felt sorry for the poor girl, the center of everybody's attention.

How much I would hate it, if I was in her postition. But like I said, it was none of my business. "Poor girl" Jessica said, suddenly. Which to be honest, caught me by surprise, I never thought Jessica to be the kind of girl who cared for other's besides herself. "yeah" was all I could manage to say. "I'm gonna try and be her friend" Jessica then said, Ha friends, interesting, I've never really had a close friend, no friends really, I've always depened on myself for everything.

That's when the bell rang for first hour, "ah well, see you, Nicca" Said Jessica, running off to her first class of the day. Just then it started to drizzle just a little bit more. Ah, the rain actually calmed me. It rain's a lot here in Forks, every now and then there's the occasional sun, but that normally didn't last long. I trailed off to my first class. First English (Author's note: I'm not sure if Bella's first class is english, if not I am terribly sorry) The new girl was in my english class, I believe her name is Isabella Swan, she sat next to me, and on the other side of her was Jessica. Already Jessica was already speaking up a storm, trying to get to know her. Bella didn't look all that interested.

The rest of the day passed fairly fast, Everybody was talking about Bella, like she was a new shiny object to a toddler, I kept feeling worse for her. "Hey! Nicca! come sit next to us!" Said Jessica, at lunch, pulling me over to her table, I sighed, might as well. So I did, So Jessica manage to pull Bella to sit next to her too. "Nicca, this is Isabella Swan" Said Jessica, introducing Bella to me. "Bella" Bella corrected, that made me laugh, it's amazing that I already knew that she prefered the name Bella and I've never talked to her once. "Hi, I'm Nicca" I tried to half-smile, I don't normally smile on a daily basis, but it's just nice to smile while introducing one's self.

"Hi Nicca" Bella attempted to smile back. It looked like Bella was distracted, she kept looking over at the Cullen table. Can't blame her, they are interesting looking. "Who are they?" She asked to Jessica, Jessica then told her the Cullen story, about Dr. Cullen adopting them, Everybody know's this story, nothing new. I looked over to the Cullen table, just out of curiosity. There they all were, the three boys and the two girls. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice. Just then I noticed Edward Cullen catch my gaze, and then look over to Bella. They were all so quiet, which personally I liked, they didn't get into everybody's elses business.

"Edward is staring at you" Said Jessica to Bella, obviously Jealous. "Does he look angry?" She asked, I looked over, no, he wasn't angry, he looked a bit fusturated. "I don't think so" Said Jessica. "well don't stare" said Bella, looking away, he cheeks turing a different shade of pink. "So Nicca, what was your next class again?" asked Jessica, "Biology" I responed. "Really? that's my next class too" Said Bella. Ah, no surprise there, this school is so small that it's no surprise that we'd have a couple classes together.

I don't mind Biology, kind of boring, but most classes are. I sat next to a boy, who I never payed much attention too, unless we were working on a lab together, I then realized that the only seat in this class that was opened was next to Edward Cullen, and that's where Bella would have to sit. Bella then walked in, and introduced herself to the teacher, the teacher pointed out her seat to her, she then walked over to her seat, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward tightened, an intense look on his face, which to be honest kind of scared me there for a second, I felt I should warn Bella, I then felt Edward's gaze on my face, as if to warn me not to tell Bella anything, I looked away, and looked down.

The teacher started talking then, I wanted to raise my hand and tell the teacher that Bella should sit somewhere else or switch spots with me, but something told me that I shouldn't, so I kept my mouth shut. That's the first time I felt an impulse like that, I normally didn't care. Biology passed by slowly, slower than normal, was it because the atmsphere was so intense it felt as though someone could suffocate to death in there? Or was it because I already knew the lesson that the teacher was teaching? I then saw Bella get inside her red truck, and drive off.

I then knew that School wouldn't be the same as normal, what a strange first encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends?

(Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of stephenie meyer's characters!)

"Nicca dear is that you?" My mother asked, as I walked in through the front door. My mother was the kind of mother that was way too over-protective for her own good. "Yes mom it's me" I said hanging up my soaked jacket, the rain got heavy on the way home, and I walk home, so often I get home soaked. "Why did it take you longer to get home today than normal?" She asked, I'm not quite sure, I was walking around in a daze because of today, I have no idea why that affected me so much, why did it? It was none of my business really. "I don't know mom, it just did" I said walking past her, "oh okay" she said going back into the kitchen. My mom has a very gentle soul, she's compassionate and loving. She loves to get into people's business, and that bothered me, although I'm not one to really talk at the moment, it was bothering me, that look that Edward got in his eyes when he looked at Bella, the way he was at the edge of his seat the whole hour. I had hoped that Bella got home safely, why was I so worried? It obviously had nothing to do with me.

I walked over to my computer and turned it on, Kind of boring actually, I don't have friends really so there's no point in checking my e-mails. Although there was this one guy I could call my friend, but he lives in an entirely different state and I haven't heard from him in ages. **Sigh** I guess it wouldn't hurt to check my e-mail. So I went onto my e-mail, awaiting the never ending disappointment. Then I looked, it said 1 new message in Inbox, strange. I clicked on it.

Nicca

Hey, how are you? Long time no chat, huh?

Nothing really has been going on with me, I miss talking to you though.

I hope to hear back from you soon.

Don't keep me waiting, haha.

your friend,

Aaron

Aaron has message me, I haven't heard from him in such a long time and he decides to message me now? Why now? Just when I was about ready to let him go, just when I gave up on having any kind of friendship with anybody, he comes back. I clicked on the reply button.

Aaron

Wow it has been such a long time, how have you been?

Where did you go?

What have you been up too?

I missed you.

Message me back as soon as possible.

your friend,

Nicca

How strange, I clicked the send button, and there my message was sent. I then decided to get off the computer, turned it off, and walked downstairs. "Hey, Nicca dear, dinner will be done in about a half an hour" my mother told me, food? I don't think my body processed food all day, to many things happened today, that I really didn't care to eat. "Alright thanks mom, hey mom, is it okay if I go for a walk till dinner was done?" I needed to get out of the house, the rain helped clear my thoughts and it was still raining. "Where are you going to go?" There she was being over-protective again. "Just around the block" I lied, I really had no idea where I would walk too, I'd let fate decide that. "Okay, but be back by dinner", "alright" I said, putting on my jacket and walking out the door.

I just started walking, letting my feet take me wherever they wanted me to go, I was thinking about Aaron and what happened earlier today. What a strange day, I thought, it really was, I've never had an impulse like that, and then my so called friend that I haven't heard from in what seems like forever finally decides he wants to talk to me. I was walking past the super market when I saw Bella inside. Oh good, she's safe. Wait why should I care? Before I could change my course, I was already walking towards Bella. "Hey" I manage to say, Bella gave me a strange look, like she was surprised that I would talk to her, to be honest I was surprised too. "Hey" she said back, she looked like she was shopping. "you shopping?" I asked, well no duh, I thought to myself. "Yeah, char-I mean my dad has no food in his cupboards at all, and I thought I would fix that" she half-smiled to herself, interesting it looks like Bella is the care-taker type. "Ah nice" I said in return, "yeah, what are you up too?" she asked me, what was I up too? "Uh, well I was just out and about walking and saw you in here and thought I'd say hi" I said, well it was the truth I guess you could say.

"Ah, I see" She said, I decided then that it would probably be a good time for me to leave. "Yeah well I have to get home, so I'll see you tomorrow" I said, turning and leaving. I walked all the way home in a daze. "Nicca, dear, your late" Said mom, coming out of the kitchen, folding her arms across her chest. "Sorry mom, I lost track of time" I said, taking off my jacket, and hanging it up. "Well dinner's done" She said, walking back into the kitchen, putting dinner on the table, I sat down at my usual spot. "How was your walk?" She asked me, serving me up a plate of her famous spaghetti. "It was okay" I said, **growl**, went my stomach. Wow I guess I really was hungry.

"It was just OKAY?" asked mom, handing me a piece of bread. "Kind of relaxing" I admitted, it was relaxing in a sense. "Ah, that's good" She said, as she started eating, I scarfed up my food, and excused myself, and went up to my bed room. Turned on my computer again, curios to see if he wrote back by any chance. And there it was, 1 new message in inbox, I clicked on it, and sure enough he wrote back.

Nicca,

Sorry it's been so long, I miss you greatly.

I've just been really busy,

oh by the way,

I'm moving down to Forks,

don't ask me why,

but I'll be there in two days,

you still live there right?

your friend

Aaron

Wait...did I read that right? Aaron is coming to Forks? Why? For what purpose? Why Forks, Washington of all places? Wow...Aaron is coming to Forks. Things have definitely gotten strange.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Smiling?

I was dreaming, once in such a long long time, I was actually dreaming, I was dreaming about Aaron and what he looks like, I've never seen Aaron in person, so I really didn't know what he looks like. In my dream he had black hair, and forest green eyes. In fact one would call him 'hot'. It was the cold air that awoke me from my dream, then I realized that it was time to get ready for school, I wonder what would happen at school today.

I hopped out of bed and into the cold air. I have no Idea why it was so cold this morning, I looked out the window to see frost cover it up. It was just a normal morning in Forks, Washington. I threw on my favorite undershirt and hoodie, and my favorite blue jeans. Combed through my Raven black hair, that was in a tangled mess. Put on my favorite green, black, and pink shoes, I had no idea what brand they were and I really didn't care. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and looked at myself in the mirror, **sigh** very plain looking, I thought to myself.

It was true, I had middle-back length, black hair and Green eyes, nothing really to look at, I to was also pale, not as pale as Bella Swan or Edward Cullen, but I was pale nonetheless, paler then most people here, which is saying a lot, cause Forks, Washington doesn't get much sun, which means the people in Forks, Washington don't get much sun. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my backpack, my mom never woke up before noon, and my dad was in the navy so he was hardly ever home, and I don't have any siblings, so my home life is pretty much boring. I loved it when my dad was home though.

I walked out into the cold air, looked up to the sky, and I could see gray clouds threating to bring rain again, which was normal. I walked about a mile to my school everyday, I didn't live that far away from my school, mom did that on purpose so that I could walk to school everyday instead of ridding the bus, Mom knew how much I loved walking. I made it to the school and it was just getting crowded by people showing up, I could see Mike Newton get out of his car, Mike Newton, I've never paid that much attention to him, but I could tell that Jessica liked him. "Hey Nicca!" Jessica shouted, coming my way. "Hey Jess" I said, As I heard Bella's engine pull up, that truck is loud, louder than any other car here. But it seems to suit her.

"Bella!" Jessica shouted, Bella walked over here. Then we walked into the building where our first hour english was being held. Jessica was still talking to Bella throughout the hour, I just then noticed that Mike Newton was in our class, and he kept looking at Bella, ah that's what the problem with Jessica was. Mike Newton was infatuated with Bella, But Jessica likes Mike and therefor causing some tension. First hour ended painlessly. The rest of the day passed by quickly, except for one thing. Lunch, The Cullens we're there alright, all of them except Edward, which was awkward.

I then couldn't help overhear Bella tell Jessica what happened after school yesterday, About how he tried to get his fifth hour Biology switched with a different class, then I remembered the tension in the room yesterday, would Edward Cullen want to switch classes JUST because of Bella? Not likely, I thought to myself. But that seems to be what was bothering Bella. "I wouldn't let it bother you" I spoke up, for the first time in years. "What?" Jessica asked, shocked, I couldn't blame her I would be shocked too. "Just saying, Bella, you shouldn't worry about it too much, I highly doubt that Edward Cullen would switch his Biology class just because of you, I mean what would be his reasons? He has none, I think, so I wouldn't let it bother you" I finished, and looked down at the table, was my face turning red?

Impossible it hasn't done that since...god knows when. "y...yeah" said Bella, nodding her head. Whatever I said it must have helped her just a little. "Wow" I thought I could hear Jessica mumble. Exactly what I was thinking. The rest of the day passed painlessly, biology was quite boring without Edward there. Except Mike trying to talk to Bella before class started, she looked so enthused, I couldn't help from giggling. The guy next to me, looked at me strangely. I just smiled. Wait? Did I just SMILE? Wow...what's happening to me? I think I scared the poor guy next to me, cause he looked away when I did that. I looked at the table, and I could feel that I was blushing again. Then the teacher started teaching his lesson, that I didn't pay much attention too, I looked over at Bella and she looked distraught, sad maybe? I think she was looking forward to seeing Edward, even after the murderous intent in his eyes yesterday. Was Edward's eye's always black like that? I remember looking him in the eye's once when I first started school here, they were more golden, hmm...

Just then the bell rang, my next class was boring, it was home ecs, and since my mom hardly ever cooked and my dad never being home, I've been cooking since I could remember, I just decided to take it because it was an easy class to take. We were learning how to make blueberry muffins, and I was the first one done, like normal, and everybody in my class would always give me strange looks as to how they turned out so good, when there's was lacking. I couldn't help but smile at myself. The girl next to me, looked as though she has seen something horrifying. "N..Nicca...you okay?" This strange girl asked me. "yeah I'm okay, you better concentrate though or your muffins will burn" I said, smiling, what is wrong with me? "oh, oh yeah!" said the girl smiling back in return, which to be honest felt kind of good.

Finally school was over, I couldn't help but notice Bella get into her truck, and start the engine, which roared to life loudly, and then pull away. I just walked home, like normal. I could see a figure standing on my door-step and I wondered if it was mom checking the mail, I was still too far away to tell, As I got closer I could kind of make out the shape and it was a boy, a boy I've never seen before. "Hello" the boy said, in a velvet voice, the kind of voice that just made you want to melt. "Uh..hi" I said, stopping to get a good look at the boy, he was tall, pale, had black hair, and green forest eye's, kind of how I imagine Aaron in my dream. "Do you know if Nicca Snow is home by any chance?" he asked, flashing a smile at me. "That's me" I mumbled shocked, who is this strange boy? "NICCA!" he shouted, an even bigger smile spreading across his face, as he pulled me into a tight hug. His body felt like stone and he was freezing cold, but at the same time it was warm "E..excuse me?" I said, as he released me. "It's me Aaron!" He said excitedly. "Aaron? For real!? Aaron!?" I asked, smiling a real smile for the first time in my life. "Yeah it's me, I'm here" He said, staring into my eyes, I couldn't help but stare back.

Aaron is here, I smiled to myself, just that very thought had me smiling.


End file.
